To Find An Angel
by January's Albatross
Summary: Story begins right after Henry was about to marry the princess of Spain, but there are a few changes made to the plot, and Danielle is never sold... unedited, Sorry!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After or any of the characters. Simple as that.  
  
Scene begins right after Henry was about to marry the princess of Spain.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Prince Henry raced from the side door of the church, his heart pounding, an odd feeling to him now as the past two days it had felt like it stopped, after he had found out that the only woman he had ever loved lied to him. Though her betrayal was not what bothered him now, it was his own faults that kept him up at night. He had been so harsh with her, thinking back he hated himself, for ignoring the pain in her eyes. Looking around he swiftly made his way towards Maurice, his heart stinging as he realized he was the reason Danielle had pretended to be a courtier, to save a man's life. Her heart was far greater than his, and he probably didn't deserve her, but he had to try.  
  
"Where is she?" He demanded frantically of Maurice, staring up at the aged man.  
  
Maurice gave the Prince a confused look. "The baroness?" He questions.  
  
"Ni-Danielle. Where is she?"  
  
Maurice looked quite sadden as he again spoke. "Sire, I do not know." He spoke softly.  
  
Henry shook his head. "What do you mean, you don't know?"  
  
From his side, Jacqueline walked up. "She did not return to the manor when she fled the ball, Your Highness." She began speaking, and Henry felt his heart stop again. "We have heard no word of her."  
  
Henry shook his head once again. "I have to find her. You must do me a favor, Jacqueline. If Danielle does return, bring her immediately to the palace. I will inform them to await her arrival."  
  
Bitting on her lower lip, Jacqueline shook her head. "I do not think my mother would allow me to do that, Sire."  
  
"Then tell her is it so my Father may enforce the law upon her, anything! You just have to get her there!" He pleaded with Jacqueline now.  
  
Jacqueline nods, curtseying. "As you wish, your highness. I will do my best." To her surprise Henry wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. "I owe you, Milady, and I always repay my debts." He says, before turning to Captain Laurent, and motioning for him to come. Henry runs off, to find a horse quickly, as Laurent turns to a still bewildered Jacqueline. "Do not worry, I think the Prince has finally decided on whom he will marry." He offers the girl a warm smile, before turning his horse to follow after the prince.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "You are just like them..."  
  
Those words rung out as sharp as a dagger piercing her heart as Danielle stumbled on the worn path, her once white dress was now muddy, and she doubted she'd ever get the stains from it. Her hair had fallen down more than a day ago, and she knew she looked like a mess. Though nothing could compare to the mess that her heart was in. She had longed stopped crying, and now just walked in silence, almost unfeeling of any emotion, except for the cruel image of Henry's smile, or his laughter. The illusion that his arms were around her threatened to bring back the tears, but Danielle fought the urge, and just concentrated on walking. She didn't know where she headed, but it didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Nothing matters, not life or death. For my heart is already dead." She whispers to the morning air in front of her. Somewhere deep in her mind, a familiar face floated through her head.  
  
"Papa..." Danielle broke down, dropping to her knees. "I can not do it. I lost you when I was so young, and now have lost Henry, how can I live?" She felt the unwanted tears spill out, but made no move to cover them up. Around her the trees gave her the solitude that she needed, only the wind making a whisper, or the occasional chatter of small forest animals, which worked to comfort the young woman as she cried, for everything that she had lost.  
  
After she had calmed down, Danielle looked to the sky. "I mustn't give up. The manor will always be ours, Father." She says decisively, pushing herself to her feet, and walking in the other direction.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Another day gone by, and another day I have lived without her."  
  
"Henry, we will find her. I promise you that. I have sent out the guards to find her." King Francis places a hand on his son's shoulder. "I pray that you will rest, my son."  
  
Henry moves to pull away from his father, but sighs, turning to face him instead. "My heart will never rest until I know she is safe, father. Why did I let myself fall so madly in love?" He asks in distress. Surprisingly, Francis put his arms around his son.  
  
"You will be with her, my boy. We will find her. It matters not that she is a servant, or lied to you. You love her. You're mother has helped me to see the error of my ways, and I only hope you can forgive me."  
  
Nothing else was spoken, as they stood in the open hall for a few moments, a silent forgiveness passed, before Henry turns to retire to his room, though he planned not to be there too long, giving orders to be awoken no later then noon.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As the sun rose past the low lying, darkening clouds in the sky, Danielle breaths a sigh of relief at the sight of the manor, leaning back to catch her breath. She was exhausted, having walked through the night, and only briefly stopped to rest during the precious day light hours.  
  
"How could I have been so foolish, so selfish, to leave the others at the mercy of the baroness? Leave my fathers manor to her?" Danielle criticizes herself as she makes her way across the fields, not bothering to watch where she was going.  
  
This could have saved her from running into the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent who now stood outside the manor, her arms crossed, and nose in the air. "Danielle, Danielle, Danielle." She tsked.  
  
Looking up in indignation, Danielle doesn't speak, waiting for the Baroness to continue.  
  
"My, my, my Danielle. You have indeed neglected your duties. What would your father think?" She gets no further before Danielle brushes past her. "Are you sure you want to go in there, child? We are just preparing to go the palace. They have invited us to break our vast with them. It seems the Prince wishes to spend more time with Marguerite." The smug smile upon her lips almost made Danielle sick.  
  
"Then go, leave me be. Leave us be! Leave the manor be! It is no more yours than I am! In all your years of living here, you never once cared for it, for me... the one things my father put all his heart into. And you shun it!" Danielle snaps, turning to try and storm to the manor, though Rodmilla quickly clasps a hand firmly on the girl's arm.  
  
"You will do well to learn to bite your tongue, Danielle. I have had enough of your rebelliousness. That will cost you another lashing." The baroness's eyes were dark as she dragged Danielle into the house. 


	2. Chapter Two

The carriage was filled with the Baroness and her daughters, and the excess fabric of their skirts that had been preferred, to impress the royal family. Jacqueline has insisted to her mother that Danielle be brought, stating that it was the intentions of the King and Queen to punish her for the fraud she committed to their son. Sadly, on her part, she was left with the burden that she had not reached her mother before another five wounds were strapped into her step-sister's back. Rodmilla had given Danielle no time to change, so she had ridden to the palace up next to Maurice, her dress muddy, wet, clinging to her back. Out of her own self pride, she had left her hair down, hoping to cover any and all blood stains that would surely come from the fire that burned on her back.  
  
As the four women were permitted into the guard room, Danielle hung behind them, her chin up, her dignity not yet broken. Rodmilla payed her little heed as she glanced to her two daughters walking beside her, though her eyes hung on Marguerite, whispering lowly. "Is that dress low enough, my dear?"  
  
"It should draw the Prince's eye, Mother." Came the snappy, hushed reply.  
  
From behind them, Danielle rolls her eyes, and simply walks up the long carpet to the awaiting royal family.  
  
"Baroness, how lovely to see you..." The Queen greets, nudging Henry sharply to be on his best behavior. He was about to greet them all, as they swooped down to curtsey to himself, and his mother and father, when his eyes stopped, falling upon Danielle who had previously been hidden behind the Baroness's large dress and hair.  
  
Looking back, Rodmilla orders sharply. "On your knees, Danielle. Really, you are in enough trouble as it is."  
  
King Francis now took his turn to speak. "Yes, it seems we have much to discuss with your servant, Milady. Please, seat yourself, and your daughters as well.  
  
Danielle stood looking the King in the face, making no move to bow. Henry's eyes stayed upon her, watching her in amazement. Her hair was down, and a mess, as was her dress. Her face was less than clean, but, her eyes still held that emotion, that power that took him by surprise every time she spoke. He was about to order her to do so, just to hear her voice again, when she opened her mouth of her own accord.  
  
"Your highness, I admit to you now, that I dressed about my station. That is a crime, which you will most likely punish me for as you see fit, but I wish only the chance to explain to you what has transpired over the past week."  
  
Francis stares at the little servant girl, and Marie holds back a smile. "Such a bold speaker for a servant." Glancing to her husband, she allows the smile. "I believe we can give her the chance to speak."  
  
"I do not expect it to change the outcome of my actions, that is not my intention. My only intention is to justify my honor, my father's honor, and to let my story be known. That is the only way it will live on, to have it told to others." Danielle continues, having avoiding looking to Henry, feeling his eyes upon her would reduce her to tears.  
  
"Then go on girl, since you seem reluctant to respect our authority by kneeling." Francis says to which the baroness smirks smugly, though Jacqueline noted that the King's eyes seemed to dance with a sign of mischievousness.  
  
Ignoring the comment, Danielle began. "I had no intentions of prolonging the charade which I began, Highness. The day I came to the courts, I merely looked to save a servant, Maurice, and a very old friend of mine. He was being shipped to the Americas. My fath– The baroness's manor was in dire need of him, and I couldn't bear to see him lost. So I used the twenty gold franks which your son payed me to keep quiet about his whereabouts that very morning..."  
  
"I should have recognized you then..." Henry mutters, though is silenced by his mother's hand on his arm.  
  
"It was your son's persistence that forced me to give him a name. So I used my mothers. You must only understand that my only intentions in the court were to save a man's life. I had no interest in your son, your wealth, or to be his target of affection. If I may, I found him to be spoiled and arrogant, Milord, Milady." She glances to Henry, managing a brazen smile, only briefly, before having to look away.  
  
"You Highness, really, I must ask you to stop her. She is completely out of line..." The Baroness begins to stand, though quickly sits as Francis turns his attention to her. "No, you are out of line, Baroness. You will wait until the child has spoken."  
  
"There is not much else to say, Sire..." Danielle shrugs.  
  
"Why did you continue the charade?" Henry poses, drawing the girl's attention to him.  
  
"At first it was so you would not throw me into the dungeons. And then..." Danielle falters.  
  
"And then..." Henry coaxes.  
  
"It was because you stole my heart, and I lost all sense. I had tried to tell you, that day at the ruins, but..."  
  
"I wouldn't let you."  
  
Disliking the way that the other occupants of the room had seemed to face from the prince's attention, Marguerite clears her throat. "Cinderella, did you ever think the prince would love you? A mere servant? You poor child..."  
  
Jacqueline sighs, turning upon her sister and mother. "Enough, you both treat her as if she is nothing, but she was the daughter of your husband, mother. She is your step daughter, and my step sister. If I had bene as brave as her, I would have said this sooner, and taken my stand long ago." At this, the dark haired girl moves to stand beside Danielle. "Highness, if it is your intent to imprison my stepsister, you had best make room for two. For I deserve to be punished for failing her, long ago, and letting her be treated as someone below us."  
  
"Your stepdaughter?!" Marie is astounded at this. "Baroness Rodmilla de Gent, you have lied to me, not once, but twice now! I have made my decision, and unless your stepdaughter sees it unfit, you will be reduced to a position in the serving rooms. Both you and your daughters...."  
  
"No! Highness, I beg of you. Jacqueline does not give herself enough credit. She has always been one factor which made the other two bearable. I beg of you, do not punish her for her lack of boldness." Danielle states quickly, clasping her step-sister's hand.  
  
The Queen breaks into a smile at the kindness that was evident in Danielle's tone, glancing to Francis. The king nods, and turns to the baroness and Marguerite. "You are henceforth stripped of the titles you previously held. You will be put to work in whatever manor my head servant sees fit. Guards, remove these women from my presence."  
  
Henry now walks towards Danielle, in unison with the guards leading a bewildered mother and daughter out of the room, both protesting madly. Seeing him coming towards her, Danielle backs up quickly, soon having Jacqueline between them, much to the girl's confusion.  
  
"Danielle?" Henry stops now, watching her.  
  
"That is my name, Highness, and I regret that I could not give it to you sooner. But I thank you... and your mother and father, for the kindness they have bestowed. I ask of you though, let Jacqueline stay here, and treat her as she deserves to be. I must return to the manor, if I am not to be punished." Danielle states now, backing him more.  
  
Henry stares at her in confusion, then reaches out for her, but she turns, running from the room quickly. Jacqueline frowns. "Highness, perhaps you would like to accompany me back to the manor?" She asks quietly, and Henry nods dumbly, walking out, hardly waiting for the girl to follow. 


	3. Chapter Three

Danielle had intended to go back to work. She really had. But upon reaching the manor with Maurice, she jumped down, and headed for the water. The water that had been a play toy to her as a child. The water that had come to be a comfort to her when her stepmother had driven her crazy. The water that had chanced her second... no third encounter with the prince. The prince. The one thought she didn't wish to have in her head. Staring out at the water, the memories began to flood back to her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"You dare raise your voice to a lady, sir?"  
  
That was the first indication she had had that he was there.  
  
The guard had spoke, and Danielle found it odd that she could remember his words. "Your highness? Uh forgive me, sire. Uh, I meant no disrespect. Uh, it's just uh I'm following orders here. It's my job to take these criminals and thieves to the coast..."  
  
Even now the words brought a fire up from in her."A servant is not a thief your highness, and those who are cannot help themselves." The amusement that had been on Henry's face was clear even now beyond the tears in Danielle's eyes.  
  
"Really? Well then, by all means enlighten us."  
  
"If you, suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed of them, then what else is to be concluded, sire, but that ye first make thieves and then punish them?"  
  
Thomas Moore. Utopia.  
  
"The prince has read Utopia..." She had marveled at the thought.  
  
"I found it sentimental and dull. I confess the plight of the everyday rustics bores me.."  
  
"I gather you do not converse with many peasants."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Oh, Henry... why did you have to be so wonderful?" She breathed aloud, putting her head into her hands.  
  
"You've asked me that once before, Milady, and I did not understand how it was a problem." Henry spoke from where he had moved to stand behind Danielle, wanting nothing more than to embrace her, but yet, he held back. They still had so much to say to each other.  
  
Jumping up, the woman turns around quickly, staring in shock at the prince before her. "Hen-.. You're highness, you should not be here!"  
  
"It is not a matter of whether I should be here, or not. I want to be here..." He steps towards her. She steps back. "Why?" Another two steps each.  
  
"Because..." Another step. Suddenly, reaching out, grabbing Danielle before she toppled into the water. As his arms went around her, and pressed against her sore back, Danielle let out an anguished cry. This was not the first time Henry had heard this sound pass her lips when he embraced her.  
  
"Does my touch really hurt you so deeply?" He inquires, his voice low as he glanced up to her eyes.  
  
"No..." She moans, struggling to pull away.  
  
"No? No, what? No I do not hurt you? No, do not touch you? No, you do not want me here?" He demands, becoming exasperated.  
  
"Henry, please!" She looks down, putting her arms up to try and shove his away from her. Having none of it, he pulls her back. Now, holding her arms against her sides, he stares at her.  
  
"Danielle, I'm sorry. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I ask it of you anyway. I swore to you the world, and turned my back upon you in your deepest time of need. I denied you, your love. I hurt you, something that I had sworn to myself I would kill another for doing...Danielle... I'm sorry. Look at me, please look at me..." Henry pleads with her, trying to bend his head so he could look up into her eyes. They were tightly shut, but even that could not prevent the tears that slide down her cheeks.  
  
"Say it again..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No... my name... say my name Henry... I have longed to hear it pass your lips..." She whispers, still not giving him the satisfaction of a smile, or looking into her eyes.  
  
Henry though, didn't hesitate, and produces the shoe which had been the only thing he had to remind him of her.  
  
"Where did you get that, Henry?"  
  
"The owner of this shoe has stolen my heart, and I have no intentions of taking it back from her, so long as she will allow me to hold onto hers..." He whispers, moving to kiss her forehead.  
  
"I am but a commoner." She says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"No, Danielle. You are a woman. A free spirited, intelligent, indescribable wonder, and the only person who I could ever love. Not to mention the only woman who has told me to my face that I am spoiled. You are an excellent judge of character milady..." Henry smirks at this. "For if I cannot marry you, then I refuse to marry all together. Deal with that."  
  
Danielle now stares at him. "You want to marry me, what about Spain, and your parents, Henry? The crown you were born into will never allow it."  
  
Henry sighs, a hand gingerly running through her tangled hair. "To hell with anything and anyone who tries to get in our way. Just say yes... Please, Danielle. I ask you now as a man in love, but I would feel like a King, only if you are at my side."  
  
Danielle breaks into a smile, soon followed by laughter, at which Henry pulls her into his embrace once again, kissing her deeply. He felt her tense in his arms, now furrowing his brows. "Danielle, I want an answer..."  
  
"Yes, Henry, yes, a thousand times yes..." She begins, but he cuts her off.  
  
"Does my touch really hurt you so deeply?" He restates his earlier question.  
  
"Oh, Henry, not now, please not now..."  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
She sighs, stepping back, and turning. "Lift my hair..." She says, staring at the ground.  
  
Curiously, Henry follows her instructions. Lifting her matted hair up off of her back, he pulls it gently to one side, and stares at the sight that lay before him. "What happened to your back?"  
  
"I... was punished for speaking harshly to my step-mother earlier this day." She speaks quietly.  
  
"And... at the Ruins?"  
  
"For neglecting my chores and speaking out of line. Then, even more so, for striking Marguerite..."  
  
Henry laughs despite his angry and concern. "You struck her? The black eye was from you?"  
  
"I fear so, yes. She insulted my mother. The woman I have adored my entire life, without ever meeting. And then she threw Utopia into the fire." Danielle admits, moving to step away from his gaze.  
  
Henry frowns deeply, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Let me wash them, Danielle. I will be gentle."  
  
"What, you, a prince? I doubt you clean your own wounds, Sire."  
  
"Henry... and if you call me anything but again, I shall be forced to tickle you." He grins mischievously.  
  
Danielle rolls her eyes, though allows Henry to lead her back to the manor. Once they were inside, it was decided that Paulette would be the one to tend Danielle's back, though for all their arguing, Prince Henry refused to leave her side. As she lay on the bed, the back of her dress pulled open, Danielle blushes a little, causing Henry to laugh softly, and lean down, sealing her lips with his.  
  
"What, Danielle de Barbarbac, embarrassed?" He teases.  
  
She rolls her eyes at this. "If you do not stop, I shall be forced to tickle you." As she finished speaking, Paulette lay down the first strip of wetted cloth, causing the patient to gasp in pain.  
  
Henry closes his hand around Danielle's reassuringly. "My love, if you marry me, you may do whatever your heart desires..."  
  
"Then stop talking, and kiss me again." She grins at him, the smile growing infectious, though he was kissing her before he had the chance to smile.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wow... that one was longer than I expected.... well, they are passed the challange of forgiving each other... and Baroness Rodmilla is no longer a problem.... or is she? Hmm, haven't decided what to do with her as of now. Well, any how, review, and let me know if you like where this is headed...  
  
Thanks to MelBelle and Amethystdancer!! The support is great! Hope you both enjoy this chapter... 


	4. Chapter Four

Well, sorry took so long to put this one up... Was with my cousin, she was visiting you see. Anyhow, this is just a silly little chapter, I hope you like it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Once Danielle's back had been tended to, she insisted that Henry stay for supper, to which Jacqueline agrees. "Your Highness, we should be very pleased to serve you a fine meal." She glances to Paulette and Louise, who nod as well. "It would be as fine as a meal as they serve at the palace, but we'll try our best, Highness..."  
  
Henry frowns a little, slipping his arm around Danielle's waist carefully. "My dear, I will refuse to stay if this formality is kept up. For the rest of the evening, I will be called Henry, by all of you, and treated as I am. Danielle's fiancé. Not a prince, or royalty." He breaks into a grin as Danielle pokes his ribs.  
  
"Very well, then you can clean your own dishes as well?" She smirks.  
  
Henry raises a brow at this. "Ah, well... I could... try..."  
  
Danielle laughs, shaking her head and leading him for the kitchen. "At least I might be able to show you how to cook -something-..."  
It is then Henry's turn to laugh as Danielle ties a comically undersized apron onto him. "The last time I was in the kitchen, Danielle, I started a fire." Danielle smirks, walking over to help Louise begin preparations. Henry watches them, hesitating before walking to Paulette, asking what he could do.  
  
Danielle sneaks a glance over to Henry, then smirks, as he seems to be having trouble cracking an egg. "Problems, Sir?"  
  
Henry raises a brow, looking up to her. "Of course not..." At that, he hits the egg harder, sending the shell and all into the bowl. "That's not suppose to happen, is it?" He asks innocently.  
  
Paulette shakes her head. "Why don't I crack the eggs, and you can mix up the dry ingredients, Highness?"  
  
"Henry." He corrects.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Mi..." She begins, but Henry shakes his head. "Henry..." The poor woman looks terrified that she just called the Prince of France by his real name. The prince!  
  
The prince just smiles though. "Thank you...."  
  
Danielle leans over, whispering indiscreetly. "Paulette..."  
  
Henry nods. "Paulette."  
  
Without warning, Danielle moves over, dipping her finger into the flour and putting it directly onto Henry's nose. She then moves to help Louise once again.  
  
Henry has other plans, as he pulls the young woman back, leaning down to kiss her deeply. Whilst doing this, he grabs some flour, then tosses it at her, delighting in the laughter that ensues from her.  
  
"Alright, outside, both of you..." Louise says, unable to hold back her smile. "Go on, before I get the broom and push you out."  
  
Danielle laughs more, pulling Henry towards the door leading to the back gardens.  
  
Laughing as well, Henry follows her gladly, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. "I can't believe how happy I am with you. How comfortable, and natural. I've never felt like I knew where my place was before. Now all I know, is that you have to be at my side."  
  
Danielle smirks, looking up to him. "Now, Henry, are you really saying that you need a woman to make you a man?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Henry leans down, whispering in her ear. "Yes..."  
  
Danielle felt shivers go through her as she laughs softly, hugging him tightly. "I must admit, that no man has ever made me feel so wonderful."  
  
"Then it is settled, you will marry me."  
  
"I will marry you." She nods.  
  
Henry kisses the top of her head, smiling more. "Those words come from an angel. Am I, a mere man worthy of your love?"  
  
Danielle pokes his ribs. "Henry, if you do not stop underestimating yourself, I'll be forced to take action."  
  
"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" He questions with a smirk.  
  
She pokes him again, causing him to jump back a little. "I'll be forced to tickle you." She states simply, now moving to do just that, her fingers assaulting his sides.  
  
He laughs, grabbing her hands before she could poke or tickle him again. "Alright, point taken."  
  
"Well, what would you like to do now, my love?" She asks after a moment.  
  
"I want you to show me everything, the lands, where you grew up. I want to see what you are so deeply passionate about. I want to know how you lived. I want to experience the joy you seem to feel at just walking through the woods." Henry says, looking down to her eyes, pausing when he saw her smiling.  
  
"Be careful, Henry. This kind of passion can be exhausting..." She warns.  
  
"Only around you, am I correct?"  
  
"Are you really sure that you can keep up?"  
  
"I am not about to let you get away again, Danielle." He whispers, sealing the promise with a kiss.  
  
Nothing else was spoken as they walked, Henry holding Danielle's hand protectively in his, until Jacqueline came to the door, calling for both of them to come in for their meals. 


	5. Chapter Five

It was late the next morning before Danielle found the energy to drag herself up out of bed. A smile spread over her as she realized she had no chores, no responsibilities, no nothing. Thought, when she mention this to Paulette, the elder quickly corrected her.  
  
"Child, have you already forgotten that you promised Henry you'd have supper at the palace tonight, with his parents? I'm sure you'll want to get cleaned up, to make a good impression. They certainly won't ordain you into their family with your hair looking like the birds got at it."  
  
Danielle simply laughs. "Say what you will about my hair, Paulette, or my clothes, or anything, because nothing, absolutely nothing can make me upset today. Henry loves me, and that is all that matters. And you will have the manor. It's yours. Do what you wish. You love this place nearly so much as I do!" And leaving the bewildered servant at that, Danielle strolled out into the gardens, her hands working to pull through her hair.  
  
"Danielle!" A familar voice floated across the yard.  
  
"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at the palace later!"  
  
The prince simply smirked, throwing his arms around her, kissing her lips before another word passed. He had to laugh as Danielle's attempts to straighten out her hair became more frantic.  
  
"You're as beautiful as I remember you... more so. God above knows I've missed you..." Henry breathed against her lips.  
  
Danielle pulled back, a smug smile upon her lips. "Missed me? Why you only left half a day ago, Henry."  
  
"And every hour, every minute, every second feels like years... Danielle, I must say, you have to be some sort of enchantress, because I have trouble breathing without you."  
  
She poked his ribs, making him jump a little. "Now you're just trying to get me to kiss you again." She teased.  
  
Henry shook his head. "Not at all. I want you to dress, in any gown, I do not care... well, I really liked that red one you were wearing..." He smiles, kissing her neck now. "And come with me, to decide exactly where we are going to go to get away from all this. As soon as we are married, I want to take you away. To England, Spain, wherever you want, darling. My parents want to have tea with you before supper as well. Mother's idea, of course. Say you'll come... now?"  
  
Danielle is forced to laugh at this. "Of course, Henry. Why wouldn't I come?" He grinned at her. "Then go get ready. I'll be waiting out front for you." He gave her a push towards the manor once again, smacking her bottom before she was out of reach, causing her to jump and look at him.  
  
"You had better watch your hands, Milord. I am not yours to fondle yet..." She points out with a smile.  
  
"Which makes it all the more tempting Milady, and I can assure you, we'll waste no time once you are mine."  
  
Danielle rolls her eyes. "You certainly are a typical male, Henry."  
  
"Ah, yes, but I must have done something right to win your heart."  
  
With that, Danielle moved back inside, explaining to Louise why she had to get dressed and go immediately. It took the servant little time to prepare the girl, her hair being dealt with, and a scarlet dress being fitted to her.  
  
When Danielle walked outside, looking around for Henry. "I thought..." She began, but was quickly cut off as he galloped up to her, his horse snorting as it was commanded to stop. "Come, Danielle..." Henry's hand was put down for her to grasp, and he made quick work of pulling her up onto the horse.  
  
"I've been thinking about the wedding, Henry..." Danielle began, leaning her back slowly against his chest, testing the wounds to find they tingled, but did not ache at the contact.  
  
"And..." He prodded.  
  
"I do not want a fancy ceremony. Can we not have it soon?"  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
Henry smiled, leaning down to kiss her neck. "I thought I'd have to suggest that to you. Of course we can. I do not care if mother or father want to plan this big elaborate celebration. They can have their party, and I'll take you away, where we can be alone..." His fingers traveled up Danielle's sides, forcing her to shiver.  
  
"Henry, Henry stop that..." She laughed, her hands closing over his. "That tickles, Henry!"  
  
He laughed softly with her, pulling her closer to him. "I can not wait until I can call you my wife. Then, I will truly be everything I've every wanted to be."  
  
"Oh, and what have you always wanted to be? Married to a woman who can compete with you on many different levels of life? Such as passion, forthrightness, and not to mention, I doubt you could beat me at garden games."  
  
Henry rolls his eyes. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?"  
  
Danielle nods. "In due time, my love, you will come to see what you have really gotten yourself into..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next chapter will start with the wedding, sorry this takes so long, I haven't been able to use the computer where I saved it... well, hope this was at least.. Cute to tide you over till something really happens again! 


	6. Chapter Six

So, so, so sorry about taking so long! I just... couldn't get the inspiration to come.... I couldn't write the wedding, all the talking, lol, so I'll be starting just as it finishes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small wedding was what Danielle had asked for. A small wedding was what she was promised. Danielle supposed that this was a small wedding - to Henry's mother and father. The cathedral was filled, not another person would have fit comfortably into the room, though Danielle guessed that there were already persons who were less than comfortable.

Kneeling now at the alter, she shifted slightly as the priest drowned on in latin, a language she could not understand. At the order of Henry's mother, her hair had been curled and piled on top of her head, and her dress was made of silk that Danielle was sure was worth more than her father's house.

"Daydreaming again?" Henry's whisper cut through the many thoughts filling Danielle's mind. "I thought you would at least be interested enough to pay attention to your own wedding... I didn't know I bored you so."

Simply smirking, Danielle whispered back. "It is not proper to speak at this time, Milord, so, I suggest you desist."

Henry held back laughter, his eyes showing Danielle that he was not in the mood to behave this day. As soon as the priest had utter the words that proclaimed them married by the eyes of God, Danielle began to stand. Henry did not allow this, his arms going around her right there, kissing her so deeply that they both toppled over backwards, her laying on the ground, him above her, still kissing her. Murmurs rang out throughout the crowd, all unsure of how to respond to this. Marie simply laughed, and Francis shook his head. "He's your son." He states simply.

Laughing from her position, Danielle smacked Henry's arm. "Henry, you'll rip the dress, you fool."

Henry moved his kisses to her neck as her helped her up, unwilling to break contact with her. "I very well may do that once we are back to the palace, my dear." He admitted, causing a blush to come to Danielle's cheeks. Taking her hand into his, Henry kissed it lightly. "I love you, Danielle."

Danielle grinned at the seemingly simply words. "Then you shall have to show me just how much tonight, my dearest husband." She poked his side as he laughed, leading her back down the aisle. "Though we had best get back and prepare for the ball..." She mused.

Henry nodded. "I told you my father would not give up that notion no matter how sweetly you asked." He grinned back at her. "If you thought this was a crowd, wait until you see who he has invited there."

Danielle was smiling, until memories of the last ball filled her mind. That night was the worst night of her life. She wondered if another ball, could truly turn out to the be the best. Somehow, she felt unsure, and tightened her grip on Henry's hand. Doing this caused Henry to glance back at her, and while he still smiled, his eyes showed his understanding. "Do not worry, my love. Everything will be wonderful... and I'm not going to ignore you trying to tell me something ever again. If I do, I grant you full permission to smack me until I listen."

Danielle smiled. "I do not need permission, Henry." She countered, glad to see this caused him to laugh once again. They had reached the doors, and while they were pulled open for them, Henry motioned to the carriage that awaited them. "Come, we will arrive at the palace before anyone else. So the only people we have to worry about congratulating us will be the servants..."

No sooner had he said this, than Jacqueline and Laurent walked up. They had come out of the side door, planning on greeting their friends in private. "Oh Danielle, you were absolutely stunning!" Her stepsister hugged her tightly. Danielle laughed, thanking her while hugging her back.

"As I am sure you will be when it is time for your own wedding." Danielle assured her. Though, surprisingly, this brought a blush to Jacqueline's cheeks.

Laurent cleared his throat."Actually... my fiancé... and I.."

Henry cut of Laurent before he could get any further. "You've asked her?" He grins, putting a hand on his captain's shoulder. "That's wonderful!"

"We've planned the wedding for early next month, actually." Laurent admitted, smiling brightly at Jacqueline. "But you two better get on your way before the people file out of that church. You'll be stuck in the street until the morn if that happens."

Henry nodded in agreement, sweeping Danielle into the carriage. After they had exchanged farewells, the carriage driver was given the order to head for the castle.


	7. Chapter Seven

Alright, since it's been so long, let's get another chapter up for you... on the same day! My gosh, imagine that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The carriage ride to the carriage was quiet. Not because they had a lack of anything to say to each other, but because both seemed intent on kissing each other, making it difficult to carry on a sensible conversation. Danielle's hands were kept busy, keeping Henry's hands from getting too carried away. Even as the door to the carriage was pulled open for them, Henry still held onto Danielle as they stepped out, giving a nod to the driver, wasting no time in leading his new wife inside. Danielle laughed softly, having to increase her pace to keep up. "Henry, slow down, the room isn't going anywhere..." She assured him.

Seeing this, Henry did stop, but only long enough to lift Danielle effortlessly into his arms. "I will simply have to carry you." He decided, grinning down at her. This causes her to roll her eyes, but her arms did go about him, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"Henry, if you have this much energy throughout our marriage, I am pleased to say you very well may be able to keep up with me. Even exhaust me." Danielle muttered, pleased enough, it would seem.

"Danielle, I have never felt more alive than I do right now. To call you my own, such a simply gesture, yet it has changed everything!" He exclaimed. It seemed like no time at all before he reached his room - their room. "Now, darling, would you be so kind as to open the door for me? It would seem my hands are full at the moment."

Danielle laughed softly. "Oh, yes, such a burden, aren't I?"

Once she had opened the door, Henry carried her inside, nodding his head towards a dress that hung on the screen in his room. "My father bought it for you to wear at the ball tonight..."

Danielle gasped, squirming until Henry let her down. "Henry, the dress is gorgeous. It must have... I mean... why would I not wear this one?" Henry glanced around slowly.

"We have a good many hours before we must make our appearance at the ball, my love. I think my father knew better than either of us how we could come to spend those hours. I think he realized that the dress you wore to the wedding, would not stay on long once we reached this room. I suppose in his mind, it was just as easy to give you a new dress to put on, than to try and find the current one after...." Henry trailed off, seeming to have lost some confidence in his planned actions.

Danielle then took it upon herself to return that confidence to him, turning back. "Henry, I will only ask that you take your time in removing me of the dress. I should like to have it as a keepsake, and would be heartbroken to see it ripped, even in the slightest."

Her words obtained the desired result, a smile back on Henry's lips. Those lips soon traveled down to kiss her own gently. "I love you, Danielle..."

"And I you, Henry..." Her fingers were slowly undoing the buttons that held his shirt together. His own hands followed her lead, the back of her dress being opened slowly.

"I have dreamed of this moment..." Henry began, but a finger on his lips stopped him. Danielle smiled gently. "Enough talking, Henry. We've done more than enough of this. Now, there is no need for words."

Taking the hint, once again, Henry nodded. He returned to kissing her, soon leading her back to lay gently on the bed. Both smiling, neither worried about the hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And it was there they stayed until a quiet knock was heard on the door. Lifting his head slowly, Henry rubbed his eyes from the sleep that had overcome them. Watching the door, he did not register what the sound meant until it was heard again. "Yes?" He called, though as quietly as he could. Looking down, Danielle's arm was across him, hand resting on his shoulder while her head was supported by his other. Kissing the top of her head lightly, her rubbed her back as she yawned.

"Your Majesties, I do not mean to disturb, but the King has asked that I tell you both it is time to prepare for the ball. It will commence within the hour..." A voice as timid as the knock responded.

Danielle smiled sleepily at this. "Thank you... we'll be out shortly."

"Carry on..." Henry added. After a moment, he smirked. "Do you think she's gone? She's so quiet I doubt we'd hear the footsteps..."

Danielle rolled her eyes, smacking him playfully. "You've probably frightened her before with you almighty attitude."

Henry put on a look of mock severity. "If you do not cease in this abuse I shall be forced to get you your own room..." He threatened.

Danielle laughed in response, moving to stand up. "I'll believe that when the sun rises in the west."

Henry followed her out of the bed, walking for his armoire. "Very well, believe what you will..." While they both busied themselves with dressing, he hummed quietly.

"Henry, you'll have to do the back of this up for me... I cannot understand the ties..." Danielle spoke up after the dress was on.

Henry did not hesitate to assist her, though once that was finished, he lifted her hair gently. "The curls surround your face, but I do not think it proper for you to leave it all down." He commented.

Danielle nodded. Within seconds, she had pulled part of it up, motioning for one of the clips he had removed earlier that now lay on the floor, dismissed. Putting it into her hand, Henry watched as she soon had a style placed in her hair that took many other royals at least half of a hour to do.

"It seems we are both ready..." He explained to her. Danielle raised a brow, quickly dealing with his hair, making it presentable once again.

"Now, we are ready."


End file.
